The present invention relates to a modified structure of a dart-board, more particularly, to one that can guide the dart thrown and standing at the ring line that prevents scoring to fall in the scoring segment.
The prior art of the game of darts generally uses two types of dart, respectively are one with a metallic point and the other with a magnetic point. The former, essentially comprised of a dart with sharpened point fixed to a shaft barrel of the dart so that when thrown it may insert into the dart-board, presents more dangers as people in the playing area may get hurt by the dart; and the latter, essentially comprised of a dart with its point mounted in a magnetic member while the inner layer of the dart-board a metal panel to attract the dart thrown at, thus is safer than the former. The present invention is designed by modifying this type of magnetic dart-board.
The prior art of the magnetic dart-board is essentially comprised of a board made of magnetic susceptible material(e.g. paper board, PVC), with its surface divided into a multiple of segment as scoring areas; a support frame mounted behind the dart-board; and a magnetic inductor (e.g. a metal plate)in the size and shape exactly the same as those of the dart-board is provided between said dart-board and said support frame, so to attract the dart thrown at.
However, in the prior art of the magnetic dart-board usually will also attract the dart to stand just at the ring line between the scoring segments instead of falling into either scoring segment to prevent the scoring.